El amor es dulce y amargo
by satoruchan kyo
Summary: El amor es muy dulce y sincero pero también puede ser tan amargo y traicionero... Una valiosa amistad, que se hizo pedazos por las traiciones de una supuesta "amiga" ¿El amor renacerá de esa amistad o perecerá por las traiciones y secretos? ¿Que les deparara el destino?...
1. Chapter 1

**"El amor es dulce y amargo" **

En unos de los baños de la escuela mas privilegiada "Shikon" se desarrollaba la típica escena de chisme entre chicas de preparatoria.

—Hay Inuyasha esta guapísimo esta mañana, ¿No creen chicas? —suspiro una joven rubia mirándose en el espejo, pintándose sus carnosos labios y sonriéndose a si misma con picardia.

—¡Ni que lo digas! Es tan bello, atractivo, millonario y musculoso como siempre, es el mejor partido de esta aburrida escuela. Simplemente perfecto—decía una morena, haciendo ademanes con las manos, mientras suspiraba, imaginándose al hombre entre sus brazos.

—Un verdadero colirio para los ojos jaja—todas rieron las mismo tiempo, sin saber que estaban siendo escuchadas—Haass pero esta esa Kikio, ¡Mira que tiene suerte! Ser novia de ese adonis ¿Ella es muy poca cosa para él, no creen?

—¿Estas loca? Ella es la super modelo juvenil de Tokio ¿como no va hacer de su altura? Es triste chicas pero ellos son la pareja perfecta—susurro desganada.

—Sii...—todas concordaron con ella sin emoción alguna para luego retirarse, dejando solo el lugar.

La cerradura de la puerta de unos de los cubículos de los baños se abrió saliendo de ella una joven de éste.

—¡Hpm! Ellos solo son una fachada de novios y unos traidores...—susurro, recordado un oscuro pasado, donde esas dos personas, eran protagonistas de su desastrosa vida social, en la que estaba ahora —Especialmente ese Inuyasha, no es tan guapo, ademas era solo un chiquillo miedoso, cuando pequeño—miro el espejo, llegando imágenes del pasado.

Apareciendo el joven aludido de niño, que siempre le sonreía amablemente y que por la misma se enamoró perdidamente. —_Siempre te protegeré Kag, cuenta conmigo. _

—Mentiroso—emitiendo esa palabra con odio y dolor. Apretando sus manos en el borde del lavamanos —¡Hay Kagome olvídate de eso ya! Ahora solo concéntrate en tus estudios—dijo dándose valor como siempre desde que ingreso a la prepa y quitándose una lagrima que brotaba en su ojo derecho. Se lavo las manos, llegandole un mensaje en su celular.

"_Kagome, pasa por el super a comprar unas cosas_"

—Mama... Hoy toca ir al supermercado—pero saliendo del baño, no contaba que cinco chicas estaban reunidas en los lokres, quizás esperándola —_Hay Kagome no se seas paranoica. Esta vez no te molestaran, eso espero..._

Camino rápidamente pasando a las mujeres sin que estas la vieran y dando un suspiro de alivio, que no duro ni tres segundos, porque ya la tenían acorralada entre los lokres y ellas—Pero miren nada mas si es la "roba novios" aunque yo diría la "zorra que se le ofrece a todos pero que nadie quiere" jaja.

—¡Aléjate de mi, mujer ciempiés! —ok, no era muy buena en eso de los insultos pero fue lo que primero se le ocurrió.

—Jajaja en serio, ¿ese es mi insulto?—todas se rieron por la ocurrencia.

—Claro por que solo alguien como tu se rebajaría, arrastrarse como un ciempiés hacia Kikio, que no es mas que una perr...—una sonora cachetada se escucho por todo el lugar, otra vez saldría lastimada...

—¡Te prohíbo que hables así de nuestra ídolo! ¡Ella es una santa!—casi se carcajeo al escuchar eso, en verdad Kikio era excelente actriz, que incluso ella misma callo en sus redes, creyéndola adorable y linda pero solo era un corderito disfrazado de lobo.

—¡Hpm! ¡Como se nota lo idiota y masoquista que eres he!—sabia que se metería otra vez en problemas pero que mas da, ya estaba harta de que la acosaran y ella siempre se tenia que callar. Ahora, igual la iban a golpear —¿Crees que ella te toma en cuenta? ¡Reacciona! ¡Ella solo te tiene como esclava, llevarle libros y su comida a todas partes, eso no quiere decir que seas su amiga!

—¡Ella es muy buena conmigo! ¡Así que hoy te daré la paliza de tu vida!—y otra vez estaba recibiendo los golpes uno a uno, hasta que la campana sonó, anunciando el fin de clases, saliendo así los estudiantes de las mismas, dando a sus verdugas no estar conforme y correr por el pasillo.

—_Por lo menos esta vez, no me fracturaron nada_—penso mientras se paraba un poco adolorida, los que pasaban por hay ni siquiera la miraban y los que si se reian dicimuladamente de ella. Le dolía la cara, seguro la tenia roja por las cachetadas, menos mal que esta vez solo era eso, el cabello lo tenia alborotado y su aura era melancólica y sombría. Hasta que levanto la cara para acomodarse pero se encontró con unos ojos dorados, que la miraban tan intensamente, que sus piernas flaquearon, produciendo que casi cayera.

Llevaba casi un ano y medio que no lo veía o por lo menos el no se fijaba en ella, porque ella siempre lo buscaba con la mirada —_¡Malditas hormonas!_—otra vez ese revoloteo en su estomago, es como si estuvieran dormidas para que con solo una mirada de él, despertaran desesperadamente.

Bajo la mirada no podía soportar que la viera así, un año y medio evadiéndolo ¡Un maldito año y medio! Y justo la veía así —Kago...—sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa ¿el iba a decir su nombre? Lo miro fijo, es como que si solo estubieran ellos dos. Pero fueron interumpidos...

—¡Taisho! ¡Ven a mi oficina ahora! —era el director Onigumo quien lo llamaba, de seguro hablar del comportamiento del joven.

—¡Agh! ¿Que quieres ahora Onigumo? —machándose hacia la oficina, ignorándola por completo.

—_¡Eres una estúpida Kagome ya olvidate de el! Para el eres solo un estorbo…_—una pequeña lagrima que se quito de inmediato no iba a ser débil ya se canso de serlo ¡Ellos le iban a pagar por lo que le hicieron! De eso no estaba tan segura, pero almenos lo intetaria. Salio del instituto, el **viento** soplaba lentamente en su rostro refrescandolo un poco, mas no le importo irse así como estaba —Y pensar que solo por un momento, creí que se estaba preocupando por mí...

* * *

En el supermercado, estaba lleno de personas unos chismeando, otros eligiendo productos o pagando los mismos. —Muy bien hay que comprar harina y huevos. —mirando los anaqueles, escucho por casualidad unas voces del otro lado de los mismos.

—¡No puedo creer que Onigumo, volviera a castigar a Taisho! —casi grito un joven, indignado, conversando con otro. —¡Y justo este día! ¿Como vamos hacer, si el es el capitan?

—¡_Rayos! ¡Hasta en el super hablan de el! ¿Es que no puedo estar un día, sin escuchar su nombre? Sera mejor no escuchar conversaciones ajenas._—se dijo así misma pero su curiosidad le gano.

—¡Pero vele el lado bueno no tendriamos que soportarlo! Es tan engreído y siempre anda con un humor de perros, ¡No lo soporto!—el otro chico sonaba enojado y frustrado.

—Jaja te pasas Bankotsu, si el se llega a enterar de lo que dijiste, te expulsara—se rió el otro compañero —Ademas todos saben que estas así porque intentaste bajarle la novia pero ¡No pudiste!—escucho unos pasos alejarse, de seguro el otro salio corriendo para no ser golpeado.

—¡Hmp! Eso es lo que piensan todos...—sus ojos se agrandaron al escuchar. Eso quería decir que Kikio esta engañando a Inuyasha, con el portero de fútbol? Su sorpresa fue tanta que sin querer se le cayo un paquete plástico del anaquel. Iba a recogerlo pero una mano le sujeto su muñeca, rápidamente, llevándola a un lugar apartado.

—¿Qu-ee?—no le dio tiempo de observar bien a su secuestrador, sino cuando estaban en una esquina, donde no había nadie y se asusto al ver unos ojos azules traspasarla como si quería matar. —¡_Genial, ahora si me metí en una grande! _

—¿Que demonios escuchaste?—quería respuestas y esa mujer no emitía sonido alguno, eso le cabreaba! —¡Habla estúpida!

—Ah yoo...—ni que estuviera loca para decirle que sabia que el, tenia algo que ver con Kikio.

—¡Sera mejor que hables o te lo sacare a golpes!

—¡_Dios mio! ¡Ese hombre es un animal! ¿Seria capas de pegarle a una mujer?_— Aunque sus ojos decían que si, no quería saberlo, seria ya lo ultimo que le faltaba, ser golpeada brutalmente por ese hombre—Ahh yo no escuche nada...

—¡Mientes! ¡Tu cara de mosca muerta, lo dice todo!—ya estaba temblando como una hoja y cerrando los ojos para sentir el primer golpe.

—Disculpe estimado cliente pero no se permite la violencia —una chica con la ropa de empleada de la tienda, había agarrado el brazo con que iba a golpear, de seguro la pared o es lo que le pareció, ya que estaba mas lejos de la cara de la joven. —Si es tan amable puede retirarse.

—¡Maldición!—el joven en lo que fue descubierto, se fue con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Veo que te ibas a meter en problemas—sonrió a la chica que la observaba con sorpresa.

—Ah yo-o gracias...—esa era la primera vez en un ano que alguien la defendía y sonreía. Se sentia tan bien que se contagio con la aura de la chica y le devolvió el gesto.

—De nada. ¿_Me pregunto por que esta tan triste? su sonrisa es melancólica que chica mas rara_—pensó chica de la tienda mientras la veía macharse rápidamente, algo le decía que ellas serian grandes amigas.

—¡Sango! ¡Ven a recoger los productos que un niño tiro, en el pasillo 3!

—¡Esta bien, ya voy!

**Continuara..**.

Gracias por leer. Se me ocurrió este loco fic, espero que les guste y es un gran reto. XD

¿Que paso hace 1año y medio? Se vera poco a poco... O/ BEY...

¡Por cierto estoy totalmente en contra del maltrato escolar! ¡Eso no se hace!

**Conocer a las personas no solo por su físico, sino por como son en el interior. Te sorprenderá...**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2

—Así que el Shikon ¿Será interesante, estar aquí?—susurro una joven de cabello marrón amarrado en una coleta, entrando al instituto con una gran sonrisa a su nuevo colegio. Quizás conozca a la chica de mirada triste que llevaba el mismo uniforme que ahora ella portaba, que consistía en un traje de marinero blanco con verde, bufanda roja, zapatos negros y medias blancas.

—Señorita Sango pase por la dirección— se dirigió hacia su destino mirando los alrededores, si que era grande ese instituto.

* * *

En otro lugar se encontraba una chica, saliendo de un gran templo donde vivía, bajando las escaleras rápidamente...

—¡Me voy mama!—recibiendo un "ve con cuidado" de su madre. Pero se detuvo como siempre en una casa abandonada de gran tamaño, que estaba al lado de la de ella, aun pasando tres anos desolada, se mantenía estable. Abrió la pequeña puerta del frente, dejando un ramo de flores con un florero en la puerta de la entrada, hiso reverencia a las personas ya fallecidas —Buenos días Señor Inuno y señora Isayoi, su hijo sigue siendo un idiota! Además tiene malos amigos pero supongo que ya no debo meterme en su vida, como el lo dijo... Bueno solo les informo. _Por favor cuídenlo_ —suspirando se retiro del lugar rápidamente ya que se le hacia tarde para entrar a clases.

—Con que un idiota he—sonrió nostálgico un chico de ojos dorados y cabellos negros con mechones plateados. Saliendo de su escondite, detrás de los matorrales de la casa, la había visto desde lejos, quería saber como estaba, ayer ver su cara roja y triste, le destrozo el corazón y por un momento pensó en acercársele, olvidando todo lo que habían pasado —Tal vez tengas razón... Padre, Madre, su hijo es un idiota, pero es mejor así. —susurro mientras acariciaba las flores del florero, la había ignorado todo este tiempo, no solo para olvidar lo traumático que fue para él que ella lo hubiera traicionado, sino también alejarse de ella para no dañarla y meterla en mas grandes problemas.

Hizo una reverencia y se marcho, tranquilamente por el mismo camino de la joven, él tenia que ir a clases también. Observo de lejos que dos sujetos se le quedaban viendo, a la que fue un día su mejor amiga de la infancia.

—¿Vistes eso? —sonrió un chico de mirada peligrosa, tenia el cabello largo amarrado en una gran trenza.

—¿Que no es la chica que siempre andaba con Inuyasha? Hermano—dijo el menor regordete, al ver pasar a la chica en cuestión por su instituto.

—¡Hm! ¡Ya se como vengarme del idiota ese Manten!—sonriendo se iba a marchar pero el ojidorado los intercepto.

—¿Pero para que esperar? Aquí estoy Hiten. _¡Demonios!_ —lo iban a reprender de nuevo pero ya que hacia? El se lo gano por ser tan vanidoso y engreído. Pero nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño a lo mas sagrado que tenia, aunque ella lo hubiera traicionado de la peor forma —¡Sera mejor que se preparen idiotas!

* * *

—¡Otra vez en la enfermería! ¿Que no te cansas de pelear? ¡Eres el colmo Inuyasha!—decía una viejita, curando las heridas del joven que estaba si camisa. Era la enfermera de la escuela, no podía con ése joven siempre venia con raspones y lleno de moretones. Lo sorprendente era su modo de recuperarse, tan rápidamente.

—¡No me regañes Kaede! Sanara en dos días ¡límpiame y ya!—aunque había ganado en esa pelea, salió herido pero gracias a sus habilidades, no salió tan perjudicado. Le grito ocasionando que la mujer se enfadara y le aplicara alcohol fuertemente en una herida —¡Ahg! ¡Ten un poco mas de tacto por dios!

—¡Si pudieras estar tranquilo, fuera mas amable!—lo que son el y Kagome, siempre le venían con heridas, aunque no sabia que había pasado con esos dos, que desde niños andaban para arriba y abajo y ahora resulta que de un ano para acá, no los a visto nunca juntos. Andaban siempre separados, la chica con una gran tristeza y el con un humor de perros. Ahs la juventud de ahora no la entendía...—Parece que fue ayer cuando te vi a ti y Kagome venir corriendo todos sucios y aporreados, por jugar todo el día jeje y tu eras tan celoso que te enojabas, solo por que ella siempre estaba rodeada de chicos.

—¡Yo no estaba celoso! ¡Y eso solo quiere decir que ya estas vieja!—no quería recordar esos momentos, no ahora que casi flaquea al verla en su antigua casa haciendo honores a sus padres. Le dieron tantas ganas de abrazarla, como antes...

—¡A quien le dices vieja!—le dio un manotón en la herida que tenia en la espalda, causando que el diera un alarido de dolor—Espérame aquí, voy por unas vendas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar al mismo tiempo. Especificando la entrada de la escuela corría Kagome con unos libros de ciencias, que el profesor le mando a recoger de la biblioteca. Pero al estar debajo de una de las ventanas, le cayó un balde de agua fría, mojándola por completo.

—¿Ahh? _¡__Hay no los libros!_—pensó mas en los libros, que en ella misma, tenia que secarlos rápido antes que se dañaran, después de todo se juro así misma que no iba a flaquear ante los abusos que sufriría de ahora en adelante, se fue al baño de chicas a secarlos.

* * *

—¡Hpm! Veo que nuestra conejillo de indias, ya se convirtió en una masoquista —susurro sonriendo, una joven voluptuosa, mirando por la ventana del 4to piso a la joven mojada, correr por el jardín. Había sido una de sus secuaces la que la habían mojado —¿No lo crees así Kikio?—se unió al grupo de las mas populares, solo para ligar chicos lindos y ser el centro de atención, mas no le caía bien la joven que miraba recelosa.

—No me metas en tus estupideces, Yura—dijo la otra joven sentada despreocupada de largo cabello azabache, de ojos fríos y calculadores, comiendo una **manzana** lentamente. Su profesor no asistió, así que tenían la hora libre en ese salón.

—Ah si, se me olvidaba, que no quieres saber nada de ella. Debió haber sido difícil, ser amiga de la mejor amiga de tu novio, ¿no?—miro a la chica mas popular de la escuela. A veces no la entendía daba señales de ser una chica amable y tierna o solo cuando quiere algo, así como es con Inuyasha, pero cambiaba a cortante y fría de repente, quizás ella oculta algo mas, que de seguro su "mejor amiga" si sabia y lo averiguaría.

—¡Ja! Algo así... Después de todo ella me traiciono—dijo con vos de ironía mesclado con tristeza fingida. De verdad que ella nunca pretendía ser su amiga, solo se acerco a ella para poder hablar con el chico mas "atractivo", no había hombre que se resistiera a su encanto pero Inuyasha Taisho fue un gran reto, ya que solo tenia ojos para su tonta amiga de la infancia y tuvo que usar muchos de sus métodos para separarlos. Sin embargo cada vez que la nombraban sacaba una cierta ira de su interior, provocando que se arruinara su imagen de "chica perfecta" —_Siempre debes ser perfecta, tranquilízate. _

Ignorando el tema pregunto —Por cierto ¿Donde esta Enyu?

* * *

—Oh veo que no te molesto el regalito que te dimos ¿no?—sonrió cínicamente una pelirroja mirándola con desprecio. Luego de mojar a la joven, le dio rabia que no se haya inmutado por lo que le hiso. La molestaba solo porque no le gustaba chicas, como según ella pensaba que era, que le roban el novio incluso a sus amigas

—¡Enyu, déjame en paz! ¡Sabes que no tengo nada en contra tuya!— ya se había secado pero su cabello aun seguía húmedo. Es increíble como cambian las personas tan solo con mentiras, esa pelirroja nunca la trato mal pero al parecer ya tiene otra perspectiva de ella, así como los demás...

—¡Es cierto pero te metiste en un gran alboroto y yo solo hago justicia!—debía hacerla sufrir, como ella hiso con sus amigas dejándolas destrozadas. Le caían bien esas chicas, Eri, Ayumi y Yuka son buenas chicas y aunque ella las desplazo, estas aun se tornaban tristes por la separación de Kagome en sus vidas.

—¡Solo déjame en paz!—salió tan rápidamente, que no se dio cuenta que una chica estaba en medio, la esquivo pero tropezó, cayendo por las escaleras del 2do piso —¡Ah!

—¡Oh por dios! ¿Chica estas bien?—la chica que estaba en medio corrió a socorrerla y la pelirroja se fue.

—¡Ah si! ¡Auh, que daño!—trato de levantarse pero su tobillo dolía a horrores.

—Tranquila hay que llevarte a la enfermería —la ayudo a levantarse, percibiendo el asombro de la pelinegra, dándose cuenta quien era—¡Ah, Eres la chica del super!

—¡Ah eres tu!—se había sorprendido mucho, que ella fuera la misma joven que la ayudo, ahora lo vuelve hacer —No deberías de ayudarme...

—¿Estas loca? no puedes caminar así que andando —le coloco un brazo por su espalda y se fueron caminando lentamente —Ah por cierto soy Sango... Eto ¿Donde queda la enfermería? —la miro interrogante, sacándole una sonrisa a la joven pelinegra por lo despistada que era.

—_Si que es rara pero me agrada, tal vez pueda ser mi amiga_.En el tercer piso, soy Kagome...—ambas se sonrieron sinceramente, ya llegando a la enfermería quedaron asombradas, de que un chico este semidesnudo con heridas en la espalda.

—¿Ah disculpa pero sabes donde esta Kaede?—al ver bien esa espalda, su corazón revoloteo, conocía esa estructura a donde fuera y se lamento haber hablado, si hubiera sabido antes se callaría antes de pronunciar palabra y escaparía rápidamente.

—Esa vieja est...—al voltear se sorprendió al verla de nuevo, siempre era tan ruda y altanera pero ahora se veía tan frágil. _—¿Le habrá pasado algo? Esta mojada y no puede caminar _—solo se atrevió a contestarle fríamente —Kaede viene en un momento.

—Así... _¿__Que le abra pasado? Tiene muchas heridas en su espalda_—como le gustaría preguntarle pero se sentía cohibida por como le hablo, como si estuviera obligado hacerlo.

La peli castaña estaba mirándolos varias veces, ambos desviaron la mirada sospechosamente y se evitaban —¿_Se siente mucha tención aquí o es mi imaginación? _—Pensó mientras suspiraba para eliminar la "tención" y poner a la chica sobre una camilla de la enfermería —¿Y tu por que estas aquí?

—¡Hump! ¿Y tu, quien eres?—ahora que veía a esa chica nunca había visto antes. Lo que le faltaba, una loca fanática nueva.

—Así, soy Sango—se presento extendiendo su mano pero el chico la rechazo lanzando sus típicos "feh" causando irritación en la chica —¡Disculpa pero no tienes educación!

—¡¿Que dijiste, mocosa?!—esa chica si que lo irritaba y no sabia porque. Si apenas la conoce.

—¡Lo que oíste idiota! ¿Ah? ¿A quien le dices mocosa?—estaba a punto de írsele encima pero una tierna viejita, apareció con un par de vendas en las mano. ¿Quien se cree ese tipo? ¡Ella solo quería ser amable! De seguro ese sujeto tenía algo que ver con la tristeza de la chica llamada Kagome...

—¿Que sucede aquí? —entrando la anciana miro el tenso ambiente, hasta que reparo en una sorprendida pelinegra, se alegro de verla por un segundo pero luego se preocupo verla en hay de nuevo.—¡Kagome! ¿Cariño, que te sucedió?

—Me caí...—esa era su típica escusa de todos los días, aunque esta vez si era verdad. Estaba sorprendida que Inuyasha se comportara de esa manera con una joven que acaba de conocer y también la actitud "rebelde" de la chica, como le gustaría ser como ella.

—¿Ah por dios de nuevo? ¿Que te duele?—la examino preocupada y Kagome le señalo en tobillo inflamado —Mmm esta hinchado déjame ver...—la examino y le vendo el tobillo pero en lo que sintió que el chico se ponía su camisa y estaba tratando de huir hablo rápidamente para detenerlo—¿A donde vas jovencito?

—¡Fhe! ¡A donde mas a clases, anciana! —se sentía muy incomodo en esa situación como para quedarse, además ya sabia lo que le había pasado no tenia por que estar hay. Pero ese de "nuevo" de Kaede le extraño, es cierto que Kagome es un poco torpe pero no es para tanto...

—No señor, Kagome no puede caminar y debe ir a casa, así que tú tendrás que llevarla.

¿Había oído bien? ¿El tendría que llevarla a casa? —¡Ah no Kaede yo puedo sola!—se desespero, que trato de levantarse pero el pie le dolió y se iba a caer, sino fuera por la chica a su lado.

—Yo también creo que es mejor llevarte a casa y si el idiota aquí presente, no puede, yo lo hare con gusto... —la abrazo sonriéndole, esa chica no quería ir con el pelinegro y era por algo, así que se ofreció a llevarla a casa. Además le caía bien la chica, despertaba en ella ese gesto de protección.

—¡Pos claro que puedo!—se sintió indignado al escuchar de esa tal "Sango", que no podía hacer algo como eso, aunque luego se arrepintió por lo dicho. Esa estúpida niña lo estresaba y cuando ella abrazo a su "ex-amiga" le dieron celos. ¿Celos? ¿Que rayos estaba pensando?

—¡Ah no, en serio estoy bien!—no queria, tenia miedo de que la dejaran sola con Inuyasha, aunque muy en el fondo se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa.

—No señor, no te puedes ir sola. ¿A menos que quieras que llamemos a tu mama?—la anciana la miro seriamente, sabia que al decir eso a la chica, no se iba a quejar.

—¡Ah no! Esta bien...— no podía preocupar a su mama por pequeñeces como ese, ella ya tenia suficiente con mantenerlos a su abuelo, a su hermano y a ella, como para darle más preocupaciones, por eso también le ocultaba que no le iba bien en la escuela. Pero irse con Inuyasha es...

—Decidido, andando—el joven se agacho, colocando sus manos atrás de su cuerpo, en espera que la joven se incorporara. Algo en su pecho se revolvió y su rostro de sonrojo un poco, cuando Kagome se sujeto a su espalda, sintiendo su calor y al colocar sus manos en los muslos descubiertos de la chica pero lo ignoro por completo.

—_Su espalda están cálida y grande_. _Inuyasha... ¿Cuanto has cambiado en todo este tiempo? _

**Continuara**...

_Denle una oportunidad a este fic. Que poco a poco comenzara la acción y el romanticismo jeje O/ _

_Espero con ansias sus review O/_

_Ya iré adelantando mis otras historias, igual q con esta, solo que estoy pasando por mucho estrés. Así que no desesperen._

_Mi país esta pasando por momentos estresantes por el gobierno ¬¬ Si preguntan, soy Venezolana o/ así que llegan a escuchar a mi "lindo" (sarcasmo) presidente, no le crean nada! Son puros locos que quieren callar a todos con un dedo, aquí estamos pasando trabajo para engordar esos!. _

_Sin más que decir, alejando las malas vibras… XD se les quiere... ¡Besitos y abrazos!..._


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Dos jóvenes pasaban por las calles directo a la casa de la chica, el viento frío anunciando la pronta lluvia, recorría ambos cuerpos, causando que la joven temblara levemente ya que sus ropas aun estaban húmedas.

—¿Tienes frío?—rompiendo el silencio quiso preguntar lo que quizás ya sabia.

—¿He? A yo... No—pensó que iban a estar en completo silencio pero escuchar su voz, la estremeció de nuevo, seguramente estar mojada la hacia estremecerse del frío, si era eso y no el tiempo que llevaba lejos de esa voz tan grave y profunda...

—Ya veo. ¿Por que... estas mojada?—dudando de su palabra, se atrevió a preguntar lo que le rondaba en la cabeza. Verla de ese modo surgió en el de nuevo esa preocupación que creía ya extinta.

—Ah pues... quise darme una ducha jeje—quiso aligerar un poco la tensión pero lo empeoro mas, el la miro con el seno fruncido tratando de que le dijera la verdad. Susurro, sintiéndose caliente y pesada de repente, llegándole a arder los ojos y a dolerle la cabeza —Yo... Me mojaron...

—¿¡Que!?—no sabia que la molestaban aun, seguramente había alguna que otra chica resentida por lo que ella hizo.

—En realidad no es tan importante...—dijo ella cortante, dejando en claro que no quería indagar ese tema.

—¿Estas loca? ¿Como que no es importante? ¿Que lo hizo y por que?!—su frustración creció a saberla desinteresada en el verdadero problema, su corazón dio una punzada al imaginársela siendo molestada sin que nadie la protegiera. Sacudió esos pensamientos para no perder los estribos.

—Quien lo hizo, no importa en realidad. —su corazón latió con fuerza por un momento pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, el, se interesaba en ella. Pensamiento que trituro de inmediato.

—¡Debes acusarlos!—odiaba como lo contradecía en todo. ¿¡Dios, es que esta mujer no podía hacer caso una vez en su vida!?

—No es algo que te interese... ¡Ashi!—estornudo levemente. Se sentía tan pesada...

—Claro que me...—la iba a contradecir pero un sonido lo dejo casi sordo.

—¡Ah achuu!—estornudo mas fuerte hasta desvanecerse en la espalda del chico. Tenia mucha fiebre ya su calor corporal la podía sentir el joven por su espalda —Inu-yasha...

—¿Kago-me? ¡Oye! ¡Kagome!— la sacudió levemente tratando de despertarla al no recibir respuesta, se dirigió rápidamente a la casa sujetándola firmemente —Aguanta, ya llegamos!

Al llegar al templo donde vivía la joven subió de dos en dos los escalones del mismo llegando rápidamente a la entrada de la casa, sabiendo que estaba abierta la misma al comprobar que no tenia seguro.

—¡Que descuidados!—se imagino que la madre de la chica estaría en casa pero se equivoco al escuchar absoluto silencio. —¡Dios! ¿Si que no le temen a nada...?

Miro a la nevera donde sabia que estaría alguna nota para la joven, podía recordar como la madre de Kagome, dejaba siempre recados que ella debía cumplir. En esta avisaba "Kagome el abuelo gano un viaje a las aguas termales! El, Sota y yo nos fuimos, tu comida esta en la nevera, llegamos en la tarde" —Aun no pierde la costumbre.

Suspiro mientras subía a la habitación de la chica, misma a la que había entrado tantas veces que ni se acordaba cuantas, desde que tenia 6 años de edad. Aun con la chica en su espalda. Se acerco a la cama dejándola delicadamente en la misma arropándola y encendiendo el aire acondicionado.

—¿Y ahora que hago?—toco su frente que estaba aun mas caliente, se fue a la cocina a buscar un medicamento y un recipiente de agua fría para colocarle paños para bajarle la fiebre, pasando media hora la chica comenzó a sudar mojando su ropa de instituto —¿De-debería quitarle su ropa?— se sonrojo al pensar en que debía hacer, provocando leves flash de memoria donde ambos eran protagonistas, como cuando la pudo observar completamente desnuda y sonrojada y el todo nervioso y ansioso.

—¡Maldición! ¡No pienses en eso ahora!—se pego en la frente para despejar sus pensamientos que lograron estremecerlo. —¡Bien! Pues vamos —se dio animo, buscando ropa para cambiarla, cuando escucho un leve quejido junto a un susurro...

—I-Inu-Inuyasha ayúdame... No me dejes sola...—mientras en la mente de Kagome aparecían lúgubres imágenes que volvieron con sumo desorden a su mente, aquellas imágenes parecían tan recientes y que hubiese dado todo por no recordarlas, esas que participaban en sus mas horribles pesadillas.

_Ella estaba en una senda oscuridad siendo rodeada por personas sin rostro susurrando fuertemente comentarios los unos con otros, como si ella no __estuviera__ presente. Mientras Kagome gritaba tratando de decirles que se equivocaban:_

_1-"__¡¿__Te enteraste que Higurashi es una zorra?!" _

—_¡__No es __así__!_

_2-"¡Estuvo en los baños con el joven Hojo!" _

—_Eso... ¡Solo fue un accidente! ¡Yo no estuve con el! _

_3-"¿Que? También dicen que estuvo en el gimnasio con el papacito de Naraku"_

—_¡El fue quien me beso a la fuerza!_

_4-"¡¿Que?! No creo, el no se rebajaría a estar con ella, eso es mentira!"_

—_¡Fue él!_

_5-"¿Y no que estaba muy enamorada de Inuyasha? ¡Dios! ¡Es una puta perra!"_

—_¡__Yo amo__ solo a Inuyasha!_

_6-"__¡__Capaz y era ella la que consiguieron follando en el centro comercial anoche!" _

—_¡E__sa no fui yo!_

_7- __¡E__s que quiere con todos?!_

—¡Nooo!—se despertó sobre saltada y con lágrimas en sus ojos, se tapo el rostro con la manta que la cubría y comenzó a sollozar.

—¡Kagome!—trato de despertarla desde que comenzó a balbucear y temblar. Se veía tan delicada y frágil nunca la había visto así y de repente la abrazo, colocando su cabeza en su pecho, acariciando su sedoso cabello, tratando de calmar sus sollozos. —Ya tranquila estoy aquí...

—¿Inu? ¡¿Inuyasha?!— la chica se separo lentamente de su pecho, observando esos ojos dorados que la veían con intensidad. —¿Eres real? ¿En verdad eres tu?— se pregunto observándolo confundida aun con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, pensó que era tan solo su imaginación jugándole de nuevo la misma broma, apareciendo "el" frente a ella para luego tratar de tocarlo desapareciendo en el intento...

—¡Si soy yo, mírame!—sus ojos cafés se veían confundidos y brillosos tan hermosos como los recordaba, se le estremeció el corazón al sentir una suave caricia que ella le daba en su mejilla derecha, como si comprobara de que el estaba allí, para después ser golpeado en su pecho.

—¡E-Eres un idiota! ¡Un tonto! ¿Por que? ¿Por que me dejaste sola?—cada vez los golpes eran mas débiles y cansados. La fiebre hacia estragos en ella —¡Yo te... y aun así tu!... ¡Guahh!

—Lo siento... Perdóname Kag...—la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho dejando que llorara todo lo que quisiera, mojando su camisa en el intento. Una solitaria lágrima broto de su ojo izquierdo.

No tenia idea que dejarla sola le iba a afectar tanto, se culpo haberlo hecho, quizás si hubieran hablado con calma anteriormente hubieran podido reconciliarse, pero el, en cambio le dio la espalda y dejándola a merced de que sabe que cosas le hicieron, pero le dolió tanto que lo traicionara de aquella vil forma que su orgullo se lo impediría. Pero ahora ambos descargaron un poco su sentir.

Sintió su cuerpo cobrar vida propia y de pronto sus manos, habían sujetado su rostro, admirando sus ojos cafés, sus sonrojadas y húmedas mejillas y su boca tan sensual y provocativamente roja.

Se acerco lentamente, hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Con los dedos de su mano derecha, recogió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Vio como ella respiraba intranquila debido al llanto y deslizó su otra mano por detrás, acariciando su suave pelo. Sus dedos se perdían entre las finas hebras de aquella melena negra, notando la suavidad de estas. Siempre le había gustado su cabello.

Lo necesitaba tanto... Algo que pensó haber perdido hace un año atrás, era como si necesitara tan solo respirar aire puro de aquellos labios que probo algunas veces y de nuevo aquellas emociones que sintió siendo tan solo un tonto adolescente surgieron de nuevo. Solo dios sabia cuanto ansiaba poder besarla.

—Er-eres un completo idiota—quería decirle tantas cosas y hasta ahorcarlo si pudiera, como también quería abrazarlo y besarlo hasta desfallecer en sus brazos pero su estúpido cuerpo no se movía.

—Lo se... Ahh sera mejor que te tomes tu pastilla y...—tenia tantas ganas de besarla pero no era el momento ni el lugar ni la ocasión para hacerlo. Dado el hecho que estaba enferma seguro delirando y seria como aprovecharse de ella, no eran ya ni siquiera amigos y estando solos en esa casa no sabría si podía contenerse a tan solo un beso pero ella al parecer no tenia los mismos pensamientos.

Y entonces, lo besó, Kagome se impulso hacia delante jalandolo hacia ella por el borde de la camisa, no soportando la cercanía de esos labios sedosos y finos, echándole la culpa a esas maniáticas mariposas. Cuando notó sus labios contra los suyos, sintió como si su cuerpo fuera a derretirse. Inuyasha lejos de alejarla mas bien se apretó más a ella, atrayéndola hacia el con sus brazos sujetando su cintura, aferrándola con fuerza. La chica, lejos de sentirse intimidada por esto, se aferro mas a su camisa arrugándola mas en el proceso.

Se besaron con suavidad, juntando sus labios y dejando que sus lenguas jugasen entre ellas. La de el se adentró en la boca de su ex-amiga, explorando todo a su paso reconociendo ese sabor dulson y adictivo al que cayo preso cuando joven. Ambos respiraban desacompasados, gimiendo uno en la boca del otro...

* * *

La oscura noche se asomaba por la ventana de un joven de cabellera negra azabache y ojos peligrosamente rojos, habla por teléfono mientras bebía una copa de vino tinto en su departamento en España.

—¿Que quieres? ¿Padre?—respondió despectivamente, como odiaba escuchar la voz de su padre cuando estaba relajado.

—Veo que ya acabaste tus estudios, me llegaron tus calificaciones, déjame darte mis "felicitaciones".—lo elogio aunque sus intenciones eran totalmente opuestas.

—Jah eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo. ¿Que quieres?—sabia que su progenitor solo lo llamaba cuando lo necesitaba por el resto, el se podría pudrir en el infierno y el ni enterado.

—Hmp veo que aun no toleras mi amor por ti hijo. —dijo sarcásticamente mientras se revisaba alguna migaja de comida que quedo en sus relucientes dientes, dejando ver uno de sus colmillos hecho de oro.

—Nunca lo he sentido alguna vez siquiera. —si se ponía a pensar su padre nunca lo amo, siempre lo trataba como un estorbo cuando niño y ni hablar de su detestable madre.

—Eres igual a tu madre— sabia cuan cabreado se ponía su hijo cuando hablaba de ella, era muy divertido ver y sentir su odio hacia ella.

—¡Esa mujer no es nada mio! ¡Déjate de pendejeadas y dime de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres! —su copa quedo echa pedazos en el suelo de esa habitación derramando un poco de liquido carmesí en la costosa alfombra.

—¡Bien! Ahora que terminaste de jugar allá en España, te necesito aquí en Tokio, mi empresa te necesita —como odiaba buscar ayuda pero esta vez si estaba arruinado y jodido, como quisiera no haber sellado el trato con aquellos inversionistas creyendo que así triplicaría los bienes de su hermano Inuno que ahora le pertenecían.

—Jajaja ¿tuya? Nunca lo fue padre ya es del maldito de Inuyasha y lo sabes —el joven sabia que su estúpido padre la cagaría tarde o temprano. Bueno no puede negar que el también disfruto de esa herencia, pero ahora que el engendro de Inuno Taisho ya tiene la mayoría de edad por derecho ya le pertenecía a el.

—¡Aun no! Faltan unos meses para que cumpla los dieciocho. ¡Escucha, estamos arruinados! ¡Y si no me ayudas te hundiré a ti también!—informo con un susurro tenebroso.

—¿Pero que demonios fue lo que hiciste con la empresa de tu hermano?

—Eso no es importante ahora... ¡Estoy a punto de caer en prisión sino hacemos algo esos imbéciles me denunciaran y óyeme bien si me denuncian, voy a decir que tu también me ayudaste en esto!

—¡Que dijiste maldito!

—¡Ya escuchaste! ¡Sino apareces inmediatamente y me ayudas en esto, te destruiré tu vida y sabes muy bien que no me afecta que seas mi hijo Naraku!

—¡Maldito viejo!—grito. cuando escucho el tono de llamada al ser colgado, golpeo con fuerza la mesa del mini-bar donde estaba sentado, provocando que se cayera un vaso que estaba en la misma —¡Hmp! Bueno, viéndolo bien, seria el mejor momento para acabar con mi estúpido primo y su suculenta "zorrita"... Ahh y claro no me podría faltar la exquisita Kagome, me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento...

* * *

Ya por la tarde el sol tocaba levemente la tierra donde los vivos observaban el firmamento de tono anaranjado y amarillento, un sonido seco y tostó se escucho fuera de la habitación, era el toque de cortesía en la puerta.

—Señorita Kikio, la señora Takeda la busca, dice, que vaya inmediatamente a su despacho... —la joven sirvienta no espero respuesta, ella sabia que la jovencita había escuchado y ya estaba acostumbrada a que la misma no contestara.

Bajaba por unas enormes escaleras de aquella casa, una joven de hermoso cabello largo con una mirada cansada y recelosa. Solo en su casa podía ser como ella es realmente, como odiaba aparentar ser "amable y buena" en su instituto para caerle bien a la gente, misma que en realidad poco le importaba lo que dijeran de ella pero tenia un estatus que conservar al llevar el apellido de los Takeda, familia ilustre y reconocida por todo el mundo por sus revistas y eventos de modelajes internacionales. Pero sobre todo se lo debía a aquella mujer que estuvo con ella en todo momento, primero en la muerte se su madre, fue un gran dolor esa perdida, en el entierro de su abuelo y ahora su padre que ya no se encontraban junto a ella. Solo la tenia a ella, su compañera de juegos, su niñera y ahora era su madrastra...

—¿Que pasa?... Madre—abrió la puerta del despacho y en esta se encontraba una bella mujer sentada en su formal escritorio de cuero negro, la miraba con frialdad, bueno ella nunca había conocido otra cara de esa mujer, nunca la había visto ni frágil ni mucho menos amorosa ni siquiera con ella.

—Te buscaba para decirte que tenemos una reunión de acciones. Al parecer la empresa de tu novio esta en bancarrota...—revisaba toda clase de carpetas y sobres, regados en el escritorio, encontrando el que buscaba para después mirarla fijamente, aunque esa niña no fuera su hija la necesitaba para sus planes, la llego a querer de eso no había duda alguna pero debía fijarse mas en su venganza. Esa donde debía arruinar el apellido Taisho por todo lo malo que le causaron a su vida.

—¡¿Que?! ¿Como es posible?—la mujer mas joven sabia que la herencia de Inuyasha superaba con creces a la de su padre, como ahora de la nada estaba en la ruina?

—El idiota de Taisho Onigumo me vendió sus acciones sin saberlo... Ahh es tan reconfortante poder arruinar a tus enemigos—sin querer le fue contestada la pregunta sin siquiera preguntar.

—¿Y tengo acaso la obligación de asistir?—no quería inmiscuirse mas de lo debido en esas reuniones eran tan vanas y aburridas, quería ir a un centro comercial a comprarse vestidos y cosméticos.

—Obvio que si querida, me entere que Onigumo llamo desesperado a su hijo eso quiere decir que el regresara —por un leve momento vio algo que no le gusto en el rostro de su hijastra y fue duda y cobardía —¿Que? ¿No me vas a decir ahora que no quieres ver la cara de Naraku totalmente desconcertada y derrotada al saber que tu tuviste que ver con su ruina?

Al decir ese nombre le provoco escalofríos y miedo, pero lo oculto rápidamente ya no podía dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos de nuevo, debía vengarse de quienes le hicieron daño y sobretodo de "El" —¡Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo!

—Muy bien solo tienes que hacer algo mas por mi y tiene que ver con las ultimas acciones que dejo Inu Taisho las mismas que posee tu noviecito y estarán acabados...

**Continuara**...

Hello mi lectores. Se que muchos dirán al fin aparece bueno estoy haciendo todo lo posible de actualizar pero es q me viene y me va la inspiración eso pasa a veces, bueno sin mas preámbulos les dejo la conti de esta historia y los invito a leer mis otras si es esta la primera que leen.

O/

Esperare impaciente por saber si les gusta este fic. Me encanta leer sus comentarios. Bye! Nos leemos lueguito.


End file.
